This invention relates to receptacles for supporting melt containing crucibles, and, while the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, a preferred embodiment of the invention will be particularly described as applied to a receptacle for the support of a melt containing crucible in a furnace for growing crystals.
The present invention can be particularly useful in growing crystals of semi-conductor material, for example, within a furnace, such as is disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,077. According to this patent, a quartz crucible is provided for containing a silicon melt, the crucible being softened by the temperature of the melt, and being fully supported by a carbon crucible holder, or receptacle. Particularly because of the difference in the coefficient of expansion between the quartz and the carbon materials, the quartz crucible and the carbon receptacle are subject to frequent breakage due to thermal stresses, particularly upon cooling.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved receptacle for fully supporting a melt containing crucible which substantially obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the described prior art systems.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the cost of use of crucibles and their receptacles in crystal growing furnaces by materially reducing the frequency of breakage of these devices.
Other objects, purposes and characteristic features of the present invention will be in part obvious from the accompanying drawings, and in part pointed out as the description of the invention progresses.